pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 4
Agate Village The moment you get there, in front of the Mart is a trainer who will battle you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Fun Old Man.png 75px |prize= 300 |class=Fun Old Man |name=Skof |game=Colo |location=Agate Village |pokemon=3}} | | | On the west side of Agate Village is a small cavern, where you can find two Ultra Balls and a Silk Scarf. Go to the Pokémon Center and heal and save. Walk behind Eagun's house, and down the hill. You will come to a chest containing the Exp. Share. This is a very helpful item. Equip it to a Pokémon to have it gain levels faster. On the most northeastern ledge in Agate Village, there is an old man who hands out Berries that his Taillow picks—akin to a Berry Master in other regions. The type of Berry he gives out is randomly selected from the first fifteen Berries obtainable in the Hoenn region. Orre's only Day Care is located in northeast Agate Village. The Day Care has room for only one Pokémon, making breeding impossible. The Day Care is also home to Orre's only Name Rater. The Day Care can assist in purifying Shadow Pokémon as well (a feature that is removed from XD). Go to the giant tree in the middle of town. The people inside of here are Rui's grandparents, Eagun and Beluh. Talk to Eagun and someone will come in saying there's trouble at the Relic Shrine! Eagun runs out to help, despite his old age. If you go down the path south of the cave leading to the Relic Stone, you can find a Quick Claw. Relic Forest Go down now to Relic Forest. Now, here are three Cipher Peon's that are blocking your way to the Shrine. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cipher Peon f.png 75px |prize= 1,360 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Doven |game=Colo |location=Agate Village |pokemon=2 }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cipher Peon m.png 75px |prize= 1,360 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Silton |game=Colo |location=Agate Village |pokemon=2 }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cipher Peon f.png 75px |prize= 1,400 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Kass |game=Colo |location=Agate Village |pokemon=3 }} | | | Before you enter the Shrine, you might want to go back and save. Go to the Shrine and you'll see Eagun battling with a Cipher Peon named Skrub. Skrub uses a LV38 Hitmontop and Eagun uses his LV50 Pikachu. As it turns out, Hitmontop is a Shadow Pokémon. Somehow, Eagun loses, despite the Level difference. Your turn to battle Skrub. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Skrub.png 75px |prize= 1520 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Skrub |game=Colo |location=Agate Village |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Definitely weaken Hitmontop. Don't use Confusion on it. Use Croconaw or Quagsire to slowly weaken it. Keep tossing Ultra Balls at it. Eventually, it will be yours to keep. Put it into your party once you do have it. It proves extremely useful later on. Best to purify and train it now. Agate Village After the battle, you will go back to Eagun's house to discuss the Relic Stone with him. After the conversation, watch the news report. Eagun sends you to see a man named Senilor. Go southeast of the Poké Mart. Senilor tells you about the Relic Stone. Go back to Eagun. Beluh gives you the Small Tablet. Now, you can purify your Shadow Pokémon at the Relic Stone. After this, you get an email on your P★DA. }} , we've got big trouble! I just got word from our people that 's under attack by a mysterious group of thugs. Please, can you go help? We think it's the same group as the one belonged to. We're counting on you!}} Before heading to Mt. Battle, you probably need to purify your Shadow Pokémon at the Relic Stone. Go to the Relic Stone and pick up Ein File C, a report on Celebi. Press A on the Relic Stone and select a Shadow Pokémon in your Party that is eligible for Purification. It is possible here that the EXP your Pokémon have accumulated while being a Shadow Pokémon will cause it to evolve. After all is done here, head over to Mt. Battle. Category:Walkthrough